Neighbour
by Tsubakiland
Summary: Agarró con fuerza su gato y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Vio que un muchacho salía de la casa de al lado: piel pálida y unos ojos color ónice —. Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque veo que ya lo sabes —. Sakura Haruno —sonrió. “Tener un vecino no es tan malo”


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es de mi autoría. Todo le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-san.  
**Pareja:**_ Sasuke U_. & _Sakura H_.

* * *

**I (Único)  
**

**-**

**Neighbour**  
_«No pongas esa cara, cuando sabes que te voy a perseguir» _— Don't walk Away.

Agarró con fuerza su gato y le dio un fuerte abrazo. El camión en donde estaban todos sus muebles –nuevos y viejos por igual–, estaba siendo descargado a la casa en ese momento. Suspiro mirando, el que sería ahora, su _nuevo_ hogar. Escuchó a su gato, _Rin,_ maullar. Dirigiendo su mirada al animal, vio que sus brazos y manos lo apretaban demasiado fuerte y, lentamente, lo soltó un poco; no quería que se perdiera en ese nuevo barrio.

Musitó un "gracias" a los muchachos que habían terminado de cargar sus muebles, dándoles una pequeña propina a cada uno. Suspiró otra vez mientras entraba a la casa. Los viejos muebles que pertenecían antes a su madre, y se lo había obsequiado, estaban tapados en tela blanca. Mientras que los nuevos, tenían un forro trasparente cubriéndolos. También había un gran sofá color bordo en una esquina, una heladera regalo de Ino, su mejor amiga, y sus maletas y bolsos donde estaban todas sus pertenecías.

Paso toda la mañana y parte de la tarde desempaquetando y acomodando las cosas para que quedara a gusto. Era la primera vez que se mudaba _sola_ y, con lo que le costó más de un año de sueldo, lo pagaba también. Ya no dependía ni de su padre, ni de su madre. Solo _ella_, Haruno Sakura. Antes de que den las cuatro y treinta de la tarda, Sakura se obligó a darse una pequeña pausa.

Se tiró sobre su sofá, y escucho como algo se escabullía por debajo de su espalda. Gritó y, lo que antes había estado bajo ella, también. Aunque este fue más gatuno.

—¡Oh, _Rin_! ¡Lo siento tanto, he olvidado tu comida! —dijo Sakura, sabiendo que el animal no le contestaría.

Fue hasta lo que sería ahora su habitación, y se puso la chaqueta que estaba sobre su cama. Palpando el bolsillo con su mano, comprobó que las llaves y el celular estaban allí. Salió, y se dirigió al supermercado más cerca que encontró.

—Muchas gracias por su compra —le dijo un muchacho con cara de niño, pero sin expresión alguna: serio y pelirrojo.

Asintió y agarró la bolsa de comprar con la comida para Rin. Cruzó la calle cuando se aseguró de que ningún auto venía y retomo el camino hasta su casa. Mientras buscaba —a unos metros de su casa— la llave para entrar, vio que un muchacho salía de la casa de al lado. "_Mi_ vecino".

Su vecino… ¡Genial! ¡Por fin podría conocer a alguien y, si lograba llevarse bien, que le mostrase el barrio!

Dejó de buscar la llave y se dirigió hasta el chico. Ya más de cerca —cuando el justamente también se dirigía hacia ella— notó que tenía una piel pálida y unos ojos negros, haciendo conjunto con su cabello ónice y reflejos azulinos. _Guapo_. Sakura se rebozó en felicidad.

Sasuke paso por su lado sin siquiera mirarla dos veces, apurado. Cualquiera lo haría, claro, por su peculiar cabello rosado… pero él no. Suspiro.

Sería más difícil hablar con él después de todo. Estuvieron a centímetros y ni siquiera se animó a hablarle.

Era más hermoso de cerca.

* * *

**Una semana después…**

¡Se rendiría! ¡Sí, hoy sería su último día de intentarlo! Estuvo toda una _maldita _semana tratando de contactar o, en un caso extremo de locura, vigilar si salía incluso de su casa. ¡Se iba a volver loca si seguía así! ¡Parecía como si lo espiara!... O fuera su novia neurótica o algo así, que piensa que la engaña.

¡Ya basta! Ella tenía una vida y seguramente él también.

En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que estuvo instalándose, conoció a una linda muchacha de ojos color marfil y, a su atolondrado, novio rubio: Naruto. Supo que Hinata Hyuga era una persona muy tímida desde que entabló con ella una conversación por primera vez… En cambio, con Naruto, era otro tema. Ese chico era un chiquilín por más veintitrés años que tuviera.

Agarró la bolsa de basura y salió a tirarla al cesto que se encontraba frente su casa. Volviendo, se dio cuenta que un taxi estaba estacionado en _su_ casa. Con un poco de curiosidad, llevo sus ojos a la persona que bajaba del automóvil. Sasuke –había averiguado su nombre de Naruto, que también era el mejor amigo–.

Entró a su casa, se ducho, y se puso ropa más para no andar en piyama que otra cosa. Por fin… Por fin sería el día en que hablaría –o eso esperaba– con ese Uchiha. Aunque no sería ahora, lamentablemente, tenía el trabajo y una vivienda que pagarse.

Suspiró, sintiendose una estúpida. Sasuke solo había salido unos días de casa. Que tonta.

* * *

Bajó del autobús que la dejaba cerca de su casa y caminó las pocas cuadras que quedaban.

Detuvo sus pasos una cuadra antes de llegar, ya que había visto una silueta sentada al lado de su puerta. ¡Un borracho! Pues, era obvio, era sábado y los adolecentes salían a beber. Agarrando con fuerza su cartera, sacó el _spray_ de pimiento… Si siquiera insinuaba tocarla, le echaría eso a los ojos.

Puso su mirada de frente –fingiendo ignorancia, como si nunca hubiera visto nada, retomo el paso. Apretó más fuerte el aerosol.

Miro hacía abajo una vez llegó. ¡Dios, no era ningún borracho! ¡Era el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha! Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, ¿estaría durmiendo? No creyó muy cortés despertarlo, pero iba a morir de frío si seguía allí… en su acera.

Con cuidado, posó su mano en el hombro y lo sacudió.

—Sasuke —susurró suave, aún moviéndolo.

Pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Intentó de nuevo —: Sasuke — más fuerte.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke…"

—¡Sasuke, levántate de una vez! —gritó, zarandeándolo tan fuerte que él, al despertar, se abalanzo sobre ella. Sakura gritó al ver como el puño de viajaba hasta su cara. Cerró los ojos, eso dolería, aunque…

… el puño nunca llego.

Con sumo cuidado abrió sus jades ojos y vio, para su sorpresa y alivio, como la mano de Sasuke había bajado hasta posarse al lado de su cabeza. Encadenándola entre sus brazos.

—Con que tu eres la "nueva" —comentó él, como si hablaran del clima y no estaría tirados en medio de su césped y con él encima de ella —. Lindos ojos.

—G-Gracias. Pero, oye… ¿Te sales de encima de mí? —preguntó en voz de hilo, sacando el tema de sus ojos. Por tonto que fuera, se había sentido _muy _tímida.

Sasuke sonrió un poco y se levanto, tendiéndole la mano.

—Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque veo que ya lo sabes —Sakura tomó su mano sintiéndose pequeña y colorada. Pudo sentir que la piel de él era suave. _Tan_ suave, que podría estar tocándola siempre y, sabría, que nunca se cansaría.

—Sakura Haruno —sonrió. Sí, capaz no era tan difícil hablar con él… no cuando lo intentabas.

–

* * *

¡Aloha! Bueno, ¿qué es esto? Supongo que un one'shot SasuSaku. En realidad, no me quedó como tenía planeado, lo siento demasiado vacío. Pero, lamentablemente, no se me ocurrió ningún final o algo "bueno". Tampoco quería poner lemmon, ya que no creo que ni Sakura, ni Sasuke, ni nadie se follé con el primero que se le cruzó. Antes de eso esta el tratar de conocerlo y, si se da, llegar a ser algo más. Bien, ese es mi concepto, al menos. Ya se que es basura, pero soy mala escribiendo finales… Tengo que mejorar mi escritura. Anyway, aquí los dejo.

Besos, Sophie.


End file.
